


Permanence

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: Royal Approval [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kissing, Louis still ships it, M/M, Richelieu lives, Spanish Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Richelieu no longer kissed him like they were going to get caught any minute, as if he’d most likely die on the battlefield in a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet was inspired by the song "You were a single red bloodcell but I lost you in this knot of capillaries" by Wise Children and someone asked for more happy trevilieu.

Richelieu no longer kissed him like they were going to get caught any minute, as if he’d most likely die on the battlefield in a year. Instead he allowed Treville’s hands to linger in his curls and pressed his forehead against Treville’s after they've parted for air. They continued to play it safe, of course. 

But the frantic, desperate fear of the world had softened. After Treville had so memorably saved Richelieu from the Spanish no one at court blinked an eye when the Cardinal and the Captain stood a bit closer together than they used to do before the kidnapping. It was understood that gratitude and politics were often interwoven, and that it was in everyone’s best interest not to attempt to attack the Cardinal for some time. After all, things were running so much more smoothly now that Richelieu had returned.

Even Louis appeared very pleased when Treville had glanced at him after bantering with Richelieu and Treville had caught him smiling in their direction more than once. Louis would even make small comments about how good it was to see that Richelieu was back where he belonged when he strode beside Treville as they followed the king. 

They did not have to shrink back from each other or glare at each other for show. They still locked the doors and closed the curtains, still made sure that they wouldn’t be disturbed in their more intimate moments. But they could take their time now.


End file.
